Revisioni Storiche
by Tayoel
Summary: Jadzia Dax meets the Enterprise girls. Toys. Femslash.


*_Revisioni storiche_*

La ragazza camminava lungo i corridoi dell'astronave, le mani giunte dietro la schiena, osservando quegli ambienti a lei noti ma al contempo sconosciuti. I suoi lunghi capelli castani, raccolti in una coda da un fermaglio, ondeggiavano lievemente ad ogni suo passo, e sul volto della giovane era visibile un sorrisetto di eccitazione. Ad un tratto, svoltando un angolo, la ragazza castana si imbatté - e sbatté - in un'altra giovane donna, anch'ella con lunghi capelli raccolti in una coda, e dagli occhi orientaleggianti. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, dovuto alla sorpresa e alla perdita di equilibrio, la seconda ragazza spostò la propria attenzione dal d-pad che aveva in mano alla giovane di fronte a lei, alzando lo sguardo a causa dell'elevata statura di quest'ultima.

"Salve." cominciò Hoshi Sato, rivolta alla sconosciuta, osservandola con curiosità. "Ehm… ci siamo già incontrate?"

"Non credo, signore." rispose l'altra ragazza, sull'attenti, trattenendo a stento un sorriso. "Sono appena stata trasferita sull'Enterprise."

"Capisco…" continuò il guardiamarina, spostando lo sguardo lungo il corpo della persona appena incontrata, sorridendo anch'ella impercettibilmente. "Come ha detto di chiamarsi, marinaio?"

"Non l'ho detto, signore." continuò la giovane, cercando con sempre maggiore difficoltà di non ridere. "Sono il marinaio Jadzia Dax, signore".

"Non c'è bisogno di tutte queste formalità." disse la ragazza asiatica, che sembrava non aver notato ne le smorfie, ne le macchie presenti sul viso della giovane di fronte a lei. "Lavoreremo a stretto contatto per un po', credo sia meglio stringere amicizia." continuò sorridendo. "Chiamami pure Hoshi."

"D'accordo… Hoshi." disse la Trill, cominciando a sorridere senza più tentativi di dissimulare la sua allegria. "Allora, se lo desidera, anche lei può chiamarmi… Dax."

"D'accordo… Dax." disse l'asiatica, inarcando un sopracciglio e spostando lo sguardo di sbieco, sfoggiando poi un sorrisetto eccitato mentre passava accanto alla giovane maculata. "Ah, credo di aver già bisogno di un favore da lei, marinaio." continuò Hoshi, dopo aver superato Jadzia ed essersi voltata verso di lei. "Potrebbe seguirmi, per favore?"

"Certamente… signore." rispose Dax, girandosi a sua volta e cominciando a seguire la ragazza asiatica, con un grande sorriso stampato sul volto.

o-o-o

La porta dell'alloggio del guardiamarina Hoshi Sato si spalancò, facendo entrare nella stanza l'inquilina di tale ambiente, seguita poco dopo da una ragazza castana leggermente più alta di lei. Subito dopo l'ingresso del locale si chiuse. Hoshi indossava la consueta uniforme della flotta stellare, una tuta blu a pezzo unico che le copriva tutto il corpo a parte le mani ed il viso, mentre la seconda era vestita con una tuta più aderente, in parte azzurra e in parte nera. La ragazza asiatica non sembrava considerare strano tale abbigliamento, visto che, quando si voltò verso la nuova arrivata, presentava sul viso un espressione per nulla stupita. Anzi, sorrideva.

"In che cosa dovrei aiutarla qui, guardiamarina?" chiese la giovane castana, lanciando una rapida occhiata alla stanza, soffermandosi per lo più sul letto, per poi spostare nuovamente lo sguardo sugli occhi neri dell'altra ragazza.

"Qualcosa che credo solo lei possa fare, marinaio." disse Hoshi, avvicinandosi con fare sensuale alla Trill, arrivandole di fronte e appoggiando l'indice destro sul petto della ragazza, facendolo scorrere lungo il suo sterno, mentre la guardava dal basso verso l'alto con un sorriso malizioso sul volto. Subito dopo la giovane Guardiamarina si allontanò da Jadzia, voltandosi e usando le mani per alzarsi i lunghi capelli neri, scoprendo così la schiena. "Mi aiuterebbe con la lampo, per favore?" disse con una voce falsamente imbarazzata, guardando al contempo fuori dalla finestra che dava sullo spazio aperto, che mostrava le stelle muoversi velocemente di lato.

Dopo un leggero sbuffo dovuto alla banalità della scusa usata dalla giovane Guardiamarina - visto che la cerniera della sua uniforme si trovava sul davanti - Jadzia Dax si avvicinò alla spalle dell'asiatica, arrivando ad appoggiare il proprio seno sulla schiena di Hoshi, cosa che fece emettere un sospiro ad entrambe le ragazze. Un istante più tardi, la Trill portò una mano all'altezza del collo della giovane addetta alle comunicazioni dell'Enterprise NX-01, andando ad afferrare il fermaglio della sua zip e cominciando lentamente ad abbassarla. Contemporaneamente, la giovane maculata avvicinò il proprio viso al collo del Guardiamarina Sato, ancora libero dai suoi capelli, cominciando a baciarlo lentamente, provocando all'asiatica dei mugolii di piacere. Una volta che la zip della tuta dell'ufficiale della prima nave a curvatura 5 costruita dall'umanità fu completamente abbassata, questa lasciò cadere i suoi capelli, che andarono ad accarezzare il viso di Dax, per poi cominciare a sfilarsi le maniche del suo indumento. Quando la giovane umana ebbe finito di sfilarsi la parte superiore della tuta, restando così con il seno coperto solo da un leggero indumento azzurro, si voltò nuovamente verso la ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani, mostrandole un sorrisetto sensuale.

"Grazie, marinaio…" riprese Hoshi. "…e, già che c'è…" continuò, alzando le braccia verso l'alto. "…mi aiuterebbe anche con questo?"

Jadzia sorrise di rimando, portando le mani all'altezza dei fianchi della ragazza orientale ed afferrando il suo indumento intimo, cominciando subito dopo a tirarlo verso l'alto, facendolo scorrere lungo le spalle, il viso e le braccia tese del Guardiamarina. Una volta ultimato tale movimento, la Trill lasciò cadere a terra il capo intimo di Hoshi, osservando con interesse i piccoli ma attraenti seni dell'asiatica, che ora stava abbassando le braccia, sorridendo in direzione della giovane castana.

"Grazie, marinaio." disse il Guardiamarina con voce più seria, voltandosi di scatto ed avvicinandosi al letto, dove si sedette.

Mentre Jadzia restava immobile al centro della stanza, leggermente stupita, Hoshi cominciò a sfilarsi le calzature della sua tuta, appoggiandole accanto al letto, per poi iniziare a togliersi la parte inferiore della tuta, mostrando alla ragazza Trill, a poco a poco, le sue esili gambe nude. A metà di tale operazione la giovane umana si fermò, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altra femmina presente nella stanza.

"Beh?" domandò Hoshi. "Lei non si spoglia?"

A quella frase le perplessità di Jadzia svanirono di colpo, permettendole di riscuotersi e di cominciare a sfilarsi velocemente la sua uniforme, sorridendo tra se e se, felice ed eccitata.

Poco più tardi entrambe le ragazze si sfilarono le rispettive mutandine, restando completamente nude, l'una intenta ad osservare attentamente il corpo dell'altra. Il fisico di Jadzia era più robusto di quello di Hoshi, nonché attraversato da strisce di macchie che percorrevano quasi tutto il corpo della Trill, caratteristica inusuale che comunque l'addetta alle comunicazioni dell'astronave parve ancora non notare. In compenso la ragazza asiatica sembrò felice di osservare il prominente seno della giovane di fronte a lei, sorridendole e, subito dopo, sdraiandosi sul letto di schiena ad allargando le gambe, appoggiandosi poi sui gomiti e guardando la ragazza castana con sguardo sensuale.

"Vieni qui…" disse il Guardiamarina Sato a bassa voce.

Dax non se lo fece dire due volte e si avvicinò velocemente al letto dove si trovava la giovane femmina umana, inginocchiandosi sulle lenzuola e avanzando gattoni, fino a che non arrivò con il viso all'altezza del fiore della nipponica. Un secondo più tardi la Trill Unita si abbassò sul sesso di Hoshi, cominciando a stimolarlo con baci e colpi di lingua ben mirati, andando ad accarezzare le grandi labbra ed il clitoride dell'asiatica. Quest'ultima cominciò a gemere e a mugolare, muovendo il busto a destra e a sinistra e portando le mani ad accarezzare i capelli dell'amante, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra storte in svariate espressioni di piacere.

Improvvisamente la porta dell'alloggio si spalancò nuovamente, lasciando entrare nella stanza un'altra figura femminile, vestita con un'aderente abito mattone che faceva risaltare le sue forme prosperose. Dax interruppe il suo lavoro per un istante, andando ad osservare con la coda dell'occhio la nuova arrivata, senza che sul volto della Trill comparisse la benché minima traccia di sorpresa, esattamente come avvenne per la donna appena giunta.

"Sub-comandante," disse Hoshi, facendo voltare nuovamente la ragazza nuda verso di lei e permettendole così di notare l'espressione felice e rilassata della giovane asiatica, ancora sdraiata sul letto e con la testa leggermente piegata in direzione della vulcaniana. "vuole unirsi a noi?"

La giovane Trill spostò nuovamente la sua attenzione sulla donna assai più anziana - ma comunque piacente - appena arrivata, vedendola alzare un sopraciglio e restare in silenzio per alcuni secondi. Poco dopo, il membro vulcaniano dell'equipaggio della nave si allontanò dalla porta, che si chiuse automaticamente, avvicinandosi alle due giovani nude presenti sul letto e cominciando subito dopo ad armeggiare con la sua divisa.

"Perché no?" disse T'pol, iniziando ad aprire il suo abito. "Sarebbe illogico rifiutare di esplorare questo tipo di sessualità umana, ora che me ne si offre l'occasione."

Nell'ascoltare quelle parole prive di emozione, Dax non poté far altro che sorridere, spostando poi nuovamente lo sguardo su Hoshi e, un secondo più tardi, ricominciare a stimolare il fiore dell'asiatica, che riprese a mugolare senza ritegno. Mentre il lavoro di Jadzia sul sesso dell'umana proseguiva, la Trill poté percepire i movimenti dell'altra donna presente nella stanza, indubbiamente intenta a spogliarsi, e tale consapevolezza la fece eccitare ulteriormente. Un minuto più tardi, la ragazza maculata sentì il tocco di mani femminili sulla sua schiena, che si spostarono lentamente lungo la sua pelle, fino ad arrivare ai sodi seni della ragazza aliena. A tale contatto, Dax proruppe in un gemito di piacere e alzò la testa, osservando la ragazza orientale intenta a massaggiarsi i propri seni con gli occhi chiusi, per poi spostare l'attenzione verso la presenza che percepiva alla sua destra. T'pol era completamente nuda, la pelle ambrata vulcaniana luccicante alla luce delle lampade dell'alloggio, i prominenti seni a poca distanza dal viso della Trill. Jadzia, a tale visione, non poté far altro che alzarsi in ginocchio e avvicinare il proprio viso a quello di T'pol, cominciando a baciarla appassionatamente. Mentre questa rispondeva al bacio, Dax cominciò ad accarezzare il corpo della vulcaniana, gesto che fu ricambiato subito dopo dal sub-comandante dell'Enterprise. Le due donne continuarono a baciarsi per un tempo indefinito, fino a che un leggero fischio non le riscosse dalle loro attività intime. Voltatesi verso la fonte del rumore, le due aliene poterono osservare la ragazza umana, ora inginocchiata sul letto e sfoggiante un'espressione felice ed eccitata, mentre nella mano destra reggeva un dildo strap-on per l'imbracatura, facendo ondeggiare il ragguardevole fallo artificiale ad essa attaccato.

"Allora?" chiese Hoshi, con aria maliziosa. "Chi lo vuole provare per prima?"

Jadzia reagì prontamente, protendendosi verso la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e allungando di scatto una mano, andando ad afferrare l'oggetto di piacere dalle mani dell'asiatica e dandole nel contempo un veloce bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo eccitata.

"Io, grazie." rispose la Trill, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando ad infilarsi il giocattolo sessuale lungo le gambe, fino a farlo aderire al pube.

Rialzato lo sguardo dalle sue attività preparatorie, Jadzia notò che le altre due donne avevano approfittato di quel breve lasso di tempo per avvicinarsi l'una all'altra e cominciare a baciarsi appassionatamente, entrambe inginocchiate e con gli occhi chiusi. Ad un simulato colpo di tosse della ragazza castana, entrambe interruppero il contatto tra le loro labbra e si volsero lentamente a guardare la giovane aliena che torreggiava su di loro, con un finto membro maschile aderente alla zona inguinale, oggetto che venne improvvisamente mosso di scatto da un colpo di fianchi della Trill, che sfoggiava ora un sorrisetto sadico. Comprendendo quale fosse il significato di tale gesto, sia Hoshi che T'pol si avvicinarono al dildo di plastica e cominciarono a baciarlo, leccarlo, percorrendo ad alternanza la lunga asta e prendendolo brevemente in bocca a turno. Dax era deliziata da tale spettacolo, pur non potendo percepire alcuna sensazione provenire dall'oggetto che indossava, come invece era avvenuto quando possedeva ancora un corpo maschile e inginocchiate di fronte a lui stavano due avvenenti schiave di orione.

Dopo un periodo che sembrò interminabile, Jadzia portò le mani ad accarezzare le guance delle sue due amanti, che allontanarono la bocca dall'oggetto fallico, cominciando a succhiare con aria deliziata (anche T'pol) le dita della giovane Trill. Poco più tardi quest'ultima si inginocchiò a sua volta sul letto, allontanando la sua mano dalle labbra della vulcaniana e usandola per dare una leggera spinta a Hoshi, che si lasciò cadere di schiena sul materasso, allargando le gambe subito dopo. In pochi secondi, senza neanche attendere un segno di consenso dalla giovane orientale, Dax si sdraiò tra le sue gambe aperte, puntando il membro artificiale verso il fiore della ragazza. Una volta appoggiata la punta del fallo finto sulle grandi labbra di Hoshi, Dax lo lasciò scivolare nell'intimità dell'asiatica, che inarcò la testa all'indietro inspirando profondamente.

Una volta inserito completamente l'oggetto nel corpo dell'umana, Jadzia si portò nuovamente in ginocchio e, una volta sistematasi, cominciò a muoversi avanti e indietro, trasmettendo tali movimenti alla propaggine fallica dentro Hoshi, provocandole urletti piuttosto forti ad ogni spinta. Nel contempo la Trill si voltò verso la femmina vulcaniana che era rimasta ferma ad ammirare la scena, cercando le sue labbra e ricominciando a baciarla con gusto, mentre con le braccia si teneva salda alle gambe del guardiamarina Sato. T'pol prese ad accarezzare i seni di Jadzia, che rispose a tale tocco intensificando i movimenti all'interno di Hoshi, facendo così aumentare il volume delle urla della ragazza asiatica, che nel frattempo aveva cominciato ad accarezzarsi con forza i seni. In poco tempo, la ragazza orientale emise un urlo più forte degli altri e si inarcò, segno dell'orgasmo che aveva appena provato. Jadzia continuò a muoversi dentro di lei, dando ancora alcune spinte all'oggetto fallico, prima di estrarlo dal corpo di Hoshi e, contemporaneamente, allontanando le sue labbra da quelle del sub-comandante vulcaniano, sfoggiando nuovamente il sorrisetto predatorio di poco prima.

Un istante dopo l'aliena dalla pelle ambrata si trovò sdraiata di schiena sul letto, spinta in quella posizione dalla giovane maculata che indossava ancora il giocattolo sessuale. Tale oggetto venne subito portato dalla sorridente aliena all'altezza del sesso della vulcaniana, che - incredibilmente - venne allargato dalle dita di quest'ultima, facilitando così a Jadzia la penetrazione. Con un sorriso ancora più largo ed eccitato, Dax inserì lentamente il membro finto nel corpo di T'pol, che non poté evitare di sospirare di piacere. Pochi secondi dopo Jadzia si sdraiò sopra la donna dalle orecchie a punta, cominciando a muovere nuovamente i fianchi, trasmettendo così tali movimenti all'oggetto nel corpo della vulcaniana, oltre a fare sfregare tra loro i prominenti seni delle due donne, procurando ad entrambe delle scariche di puro piacere.

Dax continuò a muoversi dentro T'pol per un tempo indefinito, accarezzandola e baciandola appassionatamente, finché la Trill non sentì sul suo corpo il tocco di un'altra mano, oltre a quelle della vulcaniana. Voltatasi di lato, la giovane poté vedere Hoshi inginocchiata accanto a lei, sorridente e recante nella mano libera un secondo giocattolo di piacere: un doppio membro di lattice, e particolarmente grosso. La vista di quell'oggetto fece eccitare ulteriormente la ragazza Trill che, con un'improvvisa accelerazione nei movimenti dei fianchi, portò all'orgasmo la donna vulcaniana sotto di lei, che si inarcò spalancando la bocca e gli occhi in un silenzioso urlo di estasi.

Jadzia si fermò di colpo, percependo gli spasmi di piacere del sub-comandante sotto di lei, leggermente stanca ma ancora insoddisfatta, e desiderosa di provare anch'essa la sua dose di piacere. Nell'arco di pochi secondi Dax fece fuoriuscire il dildo strap-on dal fiore di T'pol, cominciando subito ad allentare le cinghie dell'imbragatura, togliendoselo poi in fretta e furia, lo sguardo fisso su Hoshi e sull'oggetto che teneva ancora in meno. Mentre la Trill si spogliava dell'unico accessorio che copriva il suo corpo nudo, la giovane umana si portò nuovamente in posizione supina, cominciando subito dopo ad infilare un'estremità dell'oggetto di piacere dentro di lei, inspirando profondamente. Subito dopo l'altra punta dell'oggetto fu afferrata da Jadzia, ormai priva dell'accessorio erotico, che si portò velocemente di fronte all'asiatica, incrociando le proprie gambe con le sue e, a poco a poco, introdusse la seconda punta del doppio fallo dentro di lei.

Ora le due donne erano entrambe riempite dallo stesso oggetto di piacere, che trasmetteva all'una i movimenti dell'altra, incrementando così le sensazioni provate da tutte e due. Sia Hoshi che Dax avevano gli occhi chiusi, le bocce semiaperte e sospiranti di piacere, le loro mani posizionate all'altezza dei rispettivi sessi ed intente a stimolarli, intensificando così le piacevoli sensazioni dovute all'oggetto presente dentro di loro. Poco più tardi il piacere di Jadzia crebbe ulteriormente, ad opera della terza donna presente nella stanza: T'pol si era inginocchiata accanto alla giovane e aveva portato le proprie labbra all'altezza dei seni della ragazza maculata, cominciando a succhiarle i capezzoli lentamente, quasi a volerla torturare di piacere.

Tali attenzioni, comunque, ebbero rapidamente effetto: la somma delle sensazioni provate dalla Trill la condussero in pochi minuti al limite dell'orgasmo, facendola ansimare sempre più velocemente, fino a che Jadzia Dax non percepì un esplosione di piacere squassare il suo giovane corpo, facendolo inarcare e costringendola a trattenersi per non urlare di piacere.

Poco più tardi, una volta ripresasi dall'intensità del suo orgasmo, la ragazza castana si allontanò dal corpo della giovane asiatica, facendo così fuoriuscire il finto membro da dentro di lei. Subito dopo Jadzia si voltò verso la vulcaniana inginocchiatale accanto, sorridendole e facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. T'pol, dopo aver alzato un sopraciglio, accostò il suo viso a quello della donna maculata, la quale avvicinò le proprie labbra ad una delle orecchie appuntite della sua amante, bisbigliandole qualcosa che Hoshi, ancora intenta a muovere dentro di se il doppio fallo finto, non riuscì a sentire.

"Che ne dici?" chiese pochi secondi dopo Jadzia, rivolta alla donna dalla pelle ambrata. Questa sembrò farsi pensierosa per alcuni istanti, e immediatamente dopo mosse la testa in segno di assenso. Il sorriso di Dax si allargò ancora di più.

"Bene, allora preparati." disse ancora la Trill, alzandosi dal letto e permettendo così alla vulcaniana di sistemarsi nel punto da lei occupato fino a poco prima.

Improvvisamente T'pol si avvicinò ad Hoshi, afferrandola per le braccia e fermando così i suoi gesti volti a procurarsi piacere. La giovane asiatica guardò per un istante la sua superiore con sguardo leggermente indispettito, prima che questa le facesse segno di avvicinarsi, accompagnando tale cenno con un leggero movimento del corpo, come a volerle dire di sistemarsi sopra di lei. Hoshi, un secondo più tardi, abbandonò la sua posizione supina e si alzò in ginocchio, il doppio fallo finto ancora dentro di lei, mentre T'pol si sdraiò di schiena sul letto, invitando ancora la giovane Guardiamarina a seguirla. La ragazza asiatica, alla fine, fece come le aveva chiesto la donna vulcaniana, sdraiandosi sopra di lei. I seni delle due donne, molto diversi in quanto a colore e a dimensioni, entrarono lentamente in contatto tra loro, facendo emettere ad entrambi i membri dell'equipaggio della NX-01 Enterprise un sospiro di piacere.

Immediatamente dopo T'pol afferrò l'oggetto di lattice ancora parzialmente inserito nel corpo della giovane asiatica, piegandolo e guidandone la seconda punta verso il proprio sesso, dove penetrò pochi secondi dopo. Hoshi spostò il suo sguardo sul volto impassibile (o quasi) della donna sotto di lei, e le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso divertito ed eccitato. Subito dopo cominciò a muoversi, facendo muovere il fallo di plastica all'interno del corpo di T'pol come del suo, sfregando al contempo i propri capezzoli con quelli scuri della vulcaniana, che non poté evitare di emettere leggeri ansimi ad ogni spinta della ragazza umana.

Alcuni secondi dopo, però, un altro oggetto venne a contatto del corpo della giovane addetta alle comunicazioni, più precisamente nei pressi dei glutei della ragazza. Hoshi si fermò, spalancando leggermente gli occhi e voltandosi subito: inginocchiata dietro di lei, nuovamente provvista del dildo strap-on, Jadzia Dax sorrideva in modo predatorio, facendo al contempo strusciare la punta dell'oggetto di piacere lungo il secondo orifizio della giovane asiatica.

"No… un momento.. io… ah…" balbettò Hoshi, ora leggermente spaventata, ma in quel preciso istante le mani di T'pol si andarono a posare sui glutei della giovane umana, afferrandoli e allargandoli subito dopo, all'evidente scopo di aiutare la ragazza castana in ciò che si prefiggeva di fare.

Hoshi spostò il suo sguardo stupito sul volto della sua superiore, senza riuscire a dire una parola, fino a che la punta dell'oggetto nero non cominciò ad essere spinta lentamente dentro di lei, cosa che fece alzare di scatto la testa dalla giovane.

A poco a poco Dax fece penetrare il finto fallo di plastica nel corpo della giovane terrestre, violando per la prima volta - come facevano intuire la ritrosa e gli ansimi sempre più forti di Hoshi - l'orifizio posteriore della ragazza, consapevolezza che eccitò ulteriormente la Trill.

Dopo circa un minuto di quella lenta penetrazione Jadzia si fermò, andando ad ammirare la scena che le si presentava ora di fronte: l'oggetto di piacere indossato dalla ragazza castana scompariva nel corpo di Hoshi, la cui bianca schiena, parzialmente coperta dai suoi capelli neri, era ancora arcuata a causa dell'intrusione che la giovane aveva appena subito, il suo respiro ancora veloce e pesante. Ai lati del corpo della giovane asiatica era visibile la pelle più scura delle gambe di T'pol e, una volta piegatasi leggermente di lato, Jadzia riuscì a vedere il resto del corpo della vulcaniana, il cui volto era ora una maschera impassibile, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano i fianchi e il seno della sua giovane sottoposto, come a confortarla della perdita della sua seconda verginità.

La vista di due bellissime donne nude, per di più impegnate in un amplesso lesbico sotto di lei, fece montare ancora di più l'eccitazione della giovane Trill Unita, che non riuscì più a resistere: cominciò a muovere lentamente il bacino, facendo fuoriuscire parzialmente lo strumento di piacere dal corpo di Hoshi e facendovelo penetrare nuovamente subito dopo. La giovane asiatica emise un urletto di protesta, cosa che però non fermò la ragazza maculata, facendole anzi aumentare il ritmo della penetrazione. Ad un tratto Dax percepì un altro movimento oltre al proprio, comprendendo poco dopo che anche T'pol aveva cominciato a muoversi, facendo penetrare il doppio fallo sempre più in profondità nel fiore della ragazza terrestre. I gemiti di quest'ultima, a poco a poco, si trasformarono da gridolini di dolore ad ansimi di piacere, dimostrando così l'apprezzamento della giovane umana per la doppia penetrazione a cui stava venendo sottoposta.

"Ah… ah… si… che bello... ah… non fermatevi… ah…" disse Hoshi, in un tono quasi estatico.

Per Jadzia, quell'incitazione fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: maledicendo per un attimo il fatto di non possedere più un organo genitale maschile che potesse portarla all'orgasmo, cominciò a muoversi freneticamente dentro il corpo della giovane asiatica, i cui gemiti si trasformarono quasi subito in vere e proprie grida.

"Ah… AH… Dax… T'pol… ah… io… io sto per… AAAAAH!" urlò infine la giovane umana, inarcando ancora di più la schiena e bloccandosi in quella posizione. I fremiti dell'orgasmo del Guardiamarina Sato furono percepiti, attraverso il dildo strap-on da lei indossato, anche dalla donna Trill, che rimase ad osservare estasiata il corpo della ragazza mentre veniva travolto dal piacere. Pochi secondi più tardi, Hoshi emise un ultimo sospiro e si accasciò sul seno di T'pol, la quale iniziò ad accarezzarla gentilmente la testa e le spalle.

Jadzia, lentamente, fece fuoriuscire il suo - sfortunatamente - finto organo genitale dal corpo della ragazza asiatica, mentre la stessa operazione veniva eseguita dalla vulcaniana sul doppio fallo di lattice. Una volta che tutte e tre le donne si furono liberate delle loro temporanee propaggini volte a procurare piacere, Hoshi rotolò via dal corpo di T'pol, coricandosi supina sul letto, ansimando ancora pesantemente, e Dax si posizionò nello spazio tra le sue due amanti, sdraiandosi a sua volta.

Le tre donne rimasero immobili e silenziose per alcuni minuti, una accanto all'altra, scambiandosi ogni tanto una carezza o qualche bacio fugace. Jadzia spostò il suo sguardo dal soffitto della stanza alla finestra che dava sullo spazio in movimento, facendo poi posare i suoi occhi sulle due figure femminili nude sdraiate accanto a lei, così come sul proprio corpo. Per un istante, nella mente del Trill Unito Jadzia Dax comparve l'immagine del suo precedente ospite, Curson Dax, nudo e intento a penetrare prima Hoshi e poi T'pol, e infine la stessa Jadzia.

La ragazza scosse la testa e si alzò di scatto, mettendosi seduta e portandosi le gambe al petto, rimanendo poi immobile in quella posizione.

"Va tutto bene Dax?" chiese Hoshi, in tono stanco e leggermente preoccupato.

"No... non è niente." rispose la donna Trill, alzandosi subito dopo dal letto e spostandosi verso il centro della stanza dove, sparpagliate sul pavimento, giacevano ancora le uniformi delle tre donne.

"Se qualcosa non è stato di suo gradimento, marinaio, io…" cominciò T'pol, voltando la testa di lato, in direzione della ragazza maculata.

"No, ve l'ho detto… sto bene." disse Jadzia, chinandosi a raccogliere la sua uniforme e, subito dopo, voltandosi verso le due donne ancora sdraiate, rivolgendo loro un sorriso rassicurante. "E' stato magnifico."

"Ne sono lieta, marinaio." disse infine la vulcaniana, nel momento esatto in cui una delle mani di Hoshi andava a posarsi sulla pelle ambrata della sua gamba. T'pol, a quel contatto, si girò verso la giovane asiatica sdraiata al suo fianco, che le sorrise con calore prima di avvicinarsi a lei, posando le sue labbra su quelle della donna dalle orecchie a punta. I due membri dell'astronave NX-01 Enterprise cominciarono a baciarsi e accarezzarsi a vicenda, continuando anche dopo che la giovane dai capelli castani ebbe terminato di infilarsi la sua tuta aderente. Jadzia posò il suo sguardo sulle due donne impegnate in effusioni lesbiche, sorridendo tra se e se, e subito dopo pronunciò le parole: "Computer, fine programma."

Quasi all'istante, Hoshi, T'pol, il letto, i vestiti delle due donne e l'intera stanza scomparvero. Nel punto in cui fino ad un secondo prima erano visibili le scie delle stelle che scorrevano velocemente di lato, c'era ora solo una parete lievemente obliqua, decorata da circuiti di colore verde. La giovane Trill rimase ad osservare le paratie della sala ologrammi per un tempo indefinibile, il suo volto segnato da una strana espressione, prima di girarsi ed incamminarsi a passo svelto verso una porta scorrevole, che si aprì automaticamente al suo passaggio, richiudendosi poi dietro di lei.

o-o-o

Jadzia Dax scese le scale a chiocciola del bar di Quark, venendo così avvolta dal cicaleccio delle chiacchiere dei presenti, come sempre sormontate dagli annunci delle ragazze dabo e dalle grida di esultanza dei vincitori. Il tenente Jadzia Dax della Flotta Stellare, una volta disceso l'ultimo scalino, si diresse senza esitazione verso il bancone del locale, dove il proprietario dello stesso era intento a pulire un bicchiere dalla forma inusuale. La ragazza teneva in mano un piccolo oggetto cilindrico colorato.

"Ciao, Quark." disse Jadzia, rivolta all'individuo dalla pelle arancione scuro e dalle grandi orecchie, che alzò all'istante il suo sguardo su di lei.

"Tenente." disse il Ferengi nel suo solito tono falsamente gioviale, appoggiando il bicchiere e chinandosi leggermente verso la Trill. "Il programma è stato… di suo gradimento? "

"Si, non è stato male." rispose Jadzia, porgendo al barista alieno la barra isolineare, che fu da quest'ultimo prontamente afferrata ed infilata all'interno del suo vestito. "Può considerarsi un buon risarcimento per, diciamo… la metà del Latinum che mi dovevi."

"La metà?" esclamò l'individuo pelato, mostrando tutti i suoi denti affilati, per poi dare una veloce occhiata intorno e abbassarsi ancora di più verso la femmina Trill. "Guarda che quel programma non si trova in commercio. Lo sai quanto ho dovuto spendere per farmelo programmare? Io non… "

"Il nostro accordo prevedeva che il compenso per quel programma fosse stabilito in base alla soddisfazione dell'acquirente, cioè io." disse Dax, chinandosi ancora di più verso il Ferengi, fissandolo direttamente negli occhi. "E la mia soddisfazione è equiparabile alla metà del tuo debito nei miei confronti."

"Aaah, ti prego non dire quella parola!" disse Quark, facendo comparire una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso.

"Quale? Debito?" chiese Jadzia, in tono falsamente curioso.

"SI! Lo sai che non la sopporto." rispose l'alieno, stizzito.

"Allora, ti può andar bene?" domandò la giovane maculata, in un tono volutamente basso e allusivo.

Il gestore del bar della stazione spaziale Deep Space Nine assunse per un secondo un'aria inferocita, per poi emettere un sospiro rassegnato.

"E va bene." esclamò poi in tono sommesso, afferrando una bottiglia e iniziando a versarne parte del contenuto nel bicchiere pulito poco prima. "Allora, come posso estinguere il mio… il suo CREDITO, tenente?" domandò con fare acido alla Trill.

Questa rimase pensierosa per alcuni secondi, per poi dire, quasi con noncuranza: "Mi dovresti procurare un altro programma per la sala ologrammi. Utilizzo incluso, ovviamente."

"Un altro?" esclamò Quark in tono stizzito, appoggiando la bottiglia di colpo sul bancone. Un secondo più tardi il Ferengi sembro sostenere una breve guerra contro se stesso, per poi tornare a sospirare. "D'accordo." disse. "Ma che sia l'ultimo, è chiaro?"

"Hai la mia parola." rispose la Trill, sorridendo compiaciuta.

"Allora," continuò l'alieno, consegnando il bicchiere ormai pieno al vicino Morn. "in che cosa dovrebbe consistere, questa volta?"

A quella domanda Jadzia Dax si chinò accanto a Quark, avvicinando le labbra ad una delle considerevoli orecchie del Ferengi, ed iniziando a sussurrargli qualcosa. Le parole del Trill Unito, però, furono coperte dal suono della voce della ragazza dabo di turno, che segnalava una vittoria. Qualche secondo più tardi il giovane membro della flotta stellare si allontanò dal volto arancione del Ferengi, che ora presentava un'espressione stupita.

"Però…" cominciò Quark, annuendo tra se e se. "Certo che ne hai di gusti strani, Dax." Prese un altro bicchiere. "Prima il programma con i due membri della prima esplorazione umana dello spazio…" Cominciò a pulirlo. "…ora questo…" Il Ferengi interruppe il suo lavoro e tornò a fissare gli occhi azzurri della Trill. "Sei una ragazza piuttosto complessa, sai Jadzia?" disse poi, in tono divertito.

"Dopo sette vite, mi stupirei del contrario." disse la giovane castana, sollevando le sopraciglia. "Allora, quando pensi di potermelo procurare?"

"Uhmmm…" cominciò Quark, riprendendo a pulire il bicchiere che reggeva in mano. "Torna tra una settimana e lo troverai pronto." disse poi, in tono serio.

"Aspetterò con impazienza." concluse Dax, rivolgendo un ennesimo sorrisetto al barista della stazione ed alzandosi, voltandogli poi le spalle.

"Solo una domanda." disse Quark a voce più alta, facendo voltare nuovamente la giovane Trill. "Con tutte le scelte che avevi... perché proprio quelle due?"

Jadzia Dax rimase immobile e pensierosa per qualche secondo, prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo sul Ferengi. "Beh, vedi… ho sempre voluto… entrare nella storia."

La Trill Unita sorrise un ultima volta, stavolta con più calore, per poi voltarsi e uscire a lunghi passi dall'ingresso del locale di Quark. Il Ferengi osservò con attenzione la giovane - in particolar modo il suo fondoschiena - mentre usciva, e quando questa fu scomparsa alla sua vista abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere che stava ancora pulendo, sghignazzando tra se e se.


End file.
